Till Death Do Us Part
by thedoc617
Summary: Mulder, I have cancer.


Title: 'Till Death Do Us Part  
Author: Doc  
Key Word: A/R/S  
Category: Mulder/Scully romance, Angst, Character Death  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, or anybody else   
on the X-Files  
Dedication: Hiya Didi, this one's for ya (aren't they all)  
Summary: "I have cancer"  
Spoilers: Memento Mori, Dwayne Barry, Itty bitty one for   
Tooms  
  
  
  
"I have cancer." She says and the words echo in my brain,   
refusing to come out.   
  
When I looked into her eyes then, I saw fear and   
uncertainty. Now, as I look at her triumphed heart, I see   
hope and the will to go on.   
"Scully, you know that I'll be there for you when you want   
me to. And I'll also be there when you don't want me to." I   
say as she smiles.  
"Thank you Mulder."  
"For what?"   
"For being there when I need you most." She says as she   
pulls me into another embrace.  
  
  
The next two weeks are grueling. She has let me inside of   
her heart like no other time before. This illness just may   
have put the Ice Queen's stone wall around her heart down   
for all to see. She lets me come to her chemo appointments,   
and I don't leave her until it's over. I hold her so close   
to me as she pukes her guts out.  
  
One night I'm sleeping not too well I hear my cell phone   
ring.   
"Mulder"  
"Mulder, it's me." I hear a frightened voice of Scully,   
almost the whimper of a child.  
"Scully, what's wrong?" I say, my heart rate speeding up.  
"I don't know, I just need to talk to somebody," she said  
"I'll be right over." I say as I put my left shoe on. I was   
about to go out the door when I felt a breeze. Oh yea,   
putting pants on sure would help.   
  
I get to her apartment in a mad rush, wondering what the   
hell could be wrong. I open the door with the key she gave   
me and I find her curled up in a ball on her couch, staring   
off into space.  
  
"Scully, what's wrong?" I ask as I sit down on the couch   
next to her. She seems to not know that I'm there, but then   
she turns slowly to me. Her eyes are red and cheeks puffy. I   
can tell she was crying.   
"I'm going to die, Mulder. That's what's wrong." She says as   
her face is scrunching up, and she leans on my chest and   
sobs her heart out. This was the first time she's cried   
since Penny Northern died.   
"No you're not. I promise you are not going to die." I say,   
trying to comfort her.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Fox William Mulder." She   
says as she yells at me.  
"Okay, I won't. But I believe that you won't die. You even   
said it yourself two weeks ago." I said, not wanting to   
fight with her.  
"Shut up, Mulder. I don't want to remember that day," she   
said as her voice raised a few levels. She then looked and   
me and frowned.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Mulder." She said as she put   
her head on my lap and sighed deeply. I pushed her hair out   
of her eyes.  
"Scully, really what's wrong?" I asked as she sat up and   
looked at me.   
"I had a bad dream," she said. She shook her head not   
wanting to remember.   
"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I know my dreams   
are horrible to remember." I said, sympathizing with her.   
"No, I need to. I remember a grave. You were there, crying.   
I died I guess. And there was a little boy too. You left   
flowers and told me how much you loved me and just walked   
away. I yelled so much to tell you to come back, but you   
didn't. You never came back," she said as she cried, making   
my shirt wet. I held her, held her until she fell asleep. I   
could hear her softly snoring. I then picked her up and put   
her into her own bed. She struggled a little bit, and then   
stiffened in her sleep. I sat on a chair near her bed and   
made sure that her demons wouldn't get her.   
  
I guess I fell asleep in that chair because the next thing I   
know, I hear screaming.  
"MULDER, DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled,   
as I went over to her, and shook her softly. She bolted   
upright and breathed hard, trying to familiarize her   
surroundings.   
"I won't leave you, Scully, I never will." I said as I   
hugged her.   
"Mulder, what are you doing in my house?" she asked as I   
smiled   
"You wanted me to come over here." I said as she hugged me   
again.   
"It was so real, Mulder. Too real." she said, as her   
breathing became regular again. I looked and saw in the   
flicker of dimness that there as a trickle of blood coming   
from her right nostril. I put my hands on her neck.   
"Hold tight, I'll be right back." I say as she touches my   
cheek and I see a true Scully smile. Reluctantly I get up.   
I enter her bathroom, so empty and dead. Her claw footed tub   
still stands there, as I search the closet for a washcloth.   
I find one and turn on the faucet. I turn back to Scully's   
bedroom and she is there, her little hands clutching to the   
sheets, which are now soaked with blood. Her blood.  
"Hey there." I say as I sit down on the bed. She looks at   
the washcloth, and then at the bed confused. She puts a hand   
up to her nosed and looks at it. She tries to take the cloth   
away from me, but I don't let her.   
"No, let me do it." I say, comforting her with one hand,   
while the other pats her nose to stop the bleeding. In just   
a few minutes the bleeding hasn't stopped and the washcloth   
is velvet red.   
"Scully, I think you need to go to the hospital." I say, as   
she shakes her head.   
"No, I'm fine. Really, Mulder, this happens to me all the   
time. It should stop in a few minutes." She says, but I am   
still reluctant. I turn on a light to see her better, and I   
had to stop myself from gasping. She is so pale, almost as   
pale as when she was just returned.   
"Mulder, stop it. I'm fine." She says, as I nod.   
"All right, but would you at least come to the bathroom so   
we can take care of your nose?" I ask as I help her up.   
Halfway to the bathroom, she gets nauseous and runs to the   
bathroom. I hear her retching and sympathize with her. She   
emerges a little while later. Her nightgown is now caked   
with blood.  
"Mulder. I feel really dizzy." She says as she sways. I am   
next to her, so thankfully I catch her and put her back on   
balance.   
"Okay, come on. You are going to the hospital right now." I   
say, as she looks at me funny and then collapses in my arms.   
She says one last thing before she blanks out completely.   
"I'm fine."   
  
  
Pacing the hallway, furiously, Mrs. Scully has to stop me. I   
pull away from her and keep pacing.   
"Fox, you can't do this to yourself. You couldn't have done   
anything." She says as I stop grueling the floor and look at   
her sadly. She knew that her daughter was going to die. I   
knew that as well, but I wasn't ready to admit it yet. She   
wasn't going to die, not while we have so many things left   
unsaid, undone. Then I heard the door open.   
"Are you the family of Dana Scully?" The young balding   
doctor asked us.   
"Yes, we are." Maggie said, knowing that I truly was family.   
"Ms. Scully is very weak. A CT scan showed that the tumor   
has grown. Another two centimeters and it'll kill her. We   
tried asking her to go into radiation treatments, but she   
refuses. I just hope you can talk some sense into her. I'm   
not sure how long she'll last without treatment."  
"How long do you think?" I asked, getting worried.   
"I can't say for sure. Perhaps a matter of weeks or a matter   
of months." He said, as I nodded.   
"I'm sorry this couldn't be better news." He said, and then   
he added. "She wants to see you both. She's in room 1056."   
He said as he walked away. I took the time, not to pace, but   
to sit down and bury my hands in my face, hiding all of my   
pain. I feel arms come around me, and I hear myself muffle   
soft sobs. The nicest mother I'd ever known was comforting   
me right here. My own mother never ever did that.   
Well, there you have it. Straight from the horse's mouth.   
She was going to die. I would never see her smiling face   
greet me in the morning down in that lonely basement office   
ever again. Never playfully argue with her over a case, no   
matter how silly or irrational it was. I should have   
treasured those moments. Now in a few weeks, I'll only have   
memories.   
"Fox? You can go see her now. She's asking for you." Maggie   
said as she exits her daughter's room. I nod and slowly walk   
inside. My courage was reeling out on a limb, but I had to   
overcome that.  
I enter and she smiles at me, one of those smiles that you   
just want to picture, because it's rare and valuable. I   
can't help but smile back.   
"Hi beautiful." I say as I take her hand and plant a kiss on   
her cheek.   
"Are you talking about me or yourself?" she asks as she   
smirks. I couldn't bear to tell her, but I know that I had   
to.  
"Did the doctors tell you what's wrong? Because they didn't   
tell me." I squeeze her hand, and I see the urgency in her   
voice. I start to speak, and I can feel my voice quivering.   
"Dana, the doctor's said you aren't improving. You're tumor   
has grown." I spit out, as she frowns.   
"That's what I thought." She says as I see the tears brewing   
up in her eyes. "I can feel it growing inside of me, knowing   
that it can kill me at any moment." She says as the tears   
finally spill over.   
She now takes my hand and looks deeply in my eyes. "Mulder,   
promise me something, okay."   
'Anything for you, my love.' I think as I just nod. "Okay."  
"You know how every girl has dreams. You know, like   
children, marriage, stuff like that." She says as I nod,   
trying to make sense of what she is asking.   
"Will you help me fulfil those dreams?" she asks, as I nod.   
"Anything for you, Scully." She says as she looks into my   
eyes again and this time, with passion. The moment is on us.   
I lean in and our lips touch. Four years, four glorious   
years, of passion in this one kiss. Our first and won't be   
our last.   
"Marry me, Scully." I say as she looks at me, confused.   
"What?"  
"You and me get married, in four days." I say, quite proud.   
"You want me to get married in four days?" she says and she   
looks very mad, (I hope she doesn't have PMS) like she'll   
say no. Then her frown turns into laughing.   
"Okay, let's do it."  
"I want you to fulfil at least one of those dreams, now   
don't I?"   
"If you are a gentleman, then yes, you would." She said as   
she smiled widely. I know that I made her happy.  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
Standing there, in my tuxedo, nervous and anxious as ever, I   
wait for my bride. Skinner agreed to be my best man (I   
didn't really have anybody else that I knew) and Scully's   
mom is going to be her maid of honor. Bill agreed to walk   
her down the isle as well.   
I am just standing there, and then I see her come into the   
room. My breath is taken from me. She looks gorgeous in that   
wedding gown. Her face looked less pale as I had seen it   
normally, and as always, she was wearing her gold cross,   
that symbolized our relationship so very well. She saw me   
staring at her, and smiled (I didn't notice that my mouth   
was open).   
We recited our vows, made by the heart, and we promised all   
that stuff that the priest says, but one thing I really   
thought about after the ceremony. "In sickness and in   
health, until death do us part."   
That night, she told me the most beautiful nine words a man   
could hear. "Mulder, I want you to make love to me."   
  
The next morning, she was up before I was. I could hear the   
pitiful sounds coming from the bathroom. Then I heard a kind   
of clunk noise on the tile flooring as if something hit it   
with force. I knew what happened even before I saw it. She   
had collapsed on the floor. I picked her up and put her on   
the bed. I was about to call 911 when she spoke.   
  
"Mulder, no. I want to go here." She said, and at first I   
didn't know what she meant, but later I know that I did. I   
felt the hot tears in my eyes and the lump in my throat.   
"Scully, you need to go to the hospital." I said in an   
almost panic. "You think that they can actually give me   
something to make me better? All I need is right here.   
Please, Mulder. I want to die at home." She looked into my   
eyes and for perhaps the last time, she saw my soul.  
My mind had a million things to say, but my mouth couldn't   
speak but one word. "Okay."   
Two hours past and all she did was stare at the ceiling and   
breathe. "Dana, please let me take you to the hospital. At   
least they can make you feel comfortable." I try to say, but   
she simply ignores me.   
"Mulder, when was the first time that you realized that you   
loved me?" she asked, turning to look at me now, but I could   
see that even that caused pain. I thought about my answer   
for about a second and then I answered her. "If there's iced   
tea in that bag, Scully it could be love." I said and I   
smiled but went on. "No, actually Scully it was the first   
time that I looked into your eyes." I said and she took my   
hand.  
"You know I love you Mulder, with all my heart and soul, but   
when I do die, I want you to get on with your life. Get   
married, have a son that you'll play baseball with, a   
daughter that sits on your lap and asks you to read her a   
story, and a wife that you love almost as much as you loved   
me." She said sadly and I couldn't take it anymore  
"Why do you have to die, Scully. We have so much going for   
us right now. So much. We're in the prime of our lives and   
we are so in love. I found myself through you and you are   
leaving me. I wish I could erase all the times I ditched   
you, because I'm beginning to know what it feels like to be   
the ditchee." I say, tears finally escaping where they were   
hidden for so long. She brushes away my tears with her left   
hand, the hand that the ring is on. She kisses my left hand,   
the one with my ring on it. She kisses my forehead, a memory   
of the past, and she kisses my lips. She lies back down for   
her final journey. Before she flies away to be with the   
angels, she leaves me with these words.   
"I promise to take you Fox William Mulder in sickness and in health,   
until death do us part, Amen." She whispered, and then Dana   
Scully, my Dana left this world and entered another. 


End file.
